


Hickey

by AvaDiablo



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo





	Hickey

Aiba stared at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't do anything else but stare. His hair was bedridden, he still sported the marks of sleep in his face where he had lain on creases in his pillow. The stubble was showing, but he didn't quite focus on that as he stared. His eyes drifted to the spot that should not be there. A spotted purplish spot. A spot that even hurt when he ran his fingers over it. A hickey.

Nino gave him a hickey. Aiba blinked. The last time he had gotten a hickey... He couldn't even remember. He was at least sure Nino had never given him one before. Poking the trail of purple - it was not quite a spot, but more a thing line of small bruises - made him cringe. The skin under his fingers was sensitive like there lay another bruise under what his skin was actually showing. Not only was it painful, the spot was burning hot underneath his fingers.

Another thing he realised a little late was that the spot was too high up to be covered by a sweater or even a scarf; meaning he was in for a lovely day of people scolding him - and hidden Nino smirks while he would probably have a field day of scolding him as well, knowing full well he was the one who put it there.

Staring, touching the bruised spot only triggered the memory of last night. How Nino came over after drinking - both tipsy, but nowhere near drunk. Aiba offered coffee to sober up; turning on the water boiler and taking a seat next to Nino who had already taken a place on his couch. Sitting next to each other, all that was needed was just a simple look, a touch; like Aiba's fingers reaching out, hooking behind the border of his shirt. Nino came willingly, parting his lips before Aiba could even say anything.

Feeling Nino's hands cup his face, the base of his neck, his fingers trailing the skin teasingly while claiming his bandmate's lips was like feeling coming home. It had been a while since they last kissed. While Nino's fingers went nowhere, Aiba's fingers reached for the zipper of Nino's hoodie, pulling the shirt from his jeans with his other, searching and finding the flesh underneath the cloth. Nino's skin felt smooth and warm; it had the type of feel that Aiba just needed to get his hands all over it. Nino sucked on Aiba's bottom lip, nibbled on it until it slightly hurt, fueling Aiba's intent on touching him more. His shirt got pulled up as Nino moved his wet, slightly swollen lips from Aiba's hot mouth to the sensitive skin that was his neck.

Every lick resulted in a stroke, a scratch of his nails. Aiba fully well knew how sensitive Nino's skin was, especially low on his stomach, beside his pecks. He could handle firm gropes, but soft lingering touches send him into laughter, squirming away. While that was all fun, of funny, once or twice, if you send your partner in crime squirming away - it did nothing good for the mood.

Every bite resulted in such a grope; a tight grip that left Nino breathless for a moment. Nino retaliated pressing his fingers tighter, slightly blocking Aiba's airway. The gentle moan it elicited sent blood rushing down, the breathy sound was exciting Aiba's skin felt hot under his mouth as he bit down again.  
"Harder," Aiba mumbled breathlessly as Nino hadn't let go. 

They never passed beyond a certain point. They never had a night of hot steamy sex. While kissing was okay, they both felt sex would complicate things between them. They loved each other in so many ways, they just weren't in love with each other. But Aiba needed something. Something more. And as Nino sucked his skin, bit him quite fiercely, Aiba reached down, undid the belt, the buttons of Nino's jeans and stuck his hand in there.

Nino came quietly, without sound, the only indication was the growing wet spot after a stroke or three.

Aiba stood staring in front of the mirror, cheeks flustered. There was no way he could explain things.

***

Jun looked a bit angry for some reason as he entered their dressing room. He has gone to make-up first and had the light purple bruise covered before meeting anyone. It paid off knowing people whom you could trust. Of course, it did cost him a beer and a night out - but who was he to complain.   
"And?" Jun fired his question at Ohno who walked in before Nino. Upon seeing Aiba Nino's red coloured cheeks tinted a little darker. He avoided further eye contact.  
"They can't cover it up completely. It still shows," Ohno mumbled. Aiba frowned as Nino sat beside him, dressed in casual jeans and a simple t-shirt, making a movement with his head. Aiba gazed at the four dark spots where Aiba had repaid Nino in kind. Aiba's friend smirked and that made Aiba blush. 

They might not talk about it, but Nino wasn't exactly hiding those hickeys; instead, he wore them with pride.


End file.
